Memories
by Human Marshmallow
Summary: Memories will stay with you forever. Various x Reader


**Me: Since I was bored and finished the whole Pokemon Y in three days, I decided to do some one-shots. They might suck because this is my first time trying this~**

**If you want to request, tell me the pairing. You can also tell me what you want to happen there. Request through reviews please.**

**P.S.: This was inspired by the song Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab, which I sadly don't own.**

**P.P.S.: To all who liked my other story, _A Fruity Combination Indeed_, I will be updating next Friday. Yay~**

**1: Angel With A Shotgun (Byakuran x Reader)**

Romeo and Juliet came from two families who hated each other, the Capulets and the Montagues. Despite this, they fell in love with each other.

In the same way, you and Byakuran were in the Vongola and Millefiore, respectively. The two Famiglias were at war with each other.

You guys met when you went out for some cake with Haru and Kyoko. You had sensed the presence of a Millefiore member. You told Haru and Kyoko to stay at the cake shop while you went to get something in the other store. Oblivious to your anxiety, they had agreed.

The Millefiore member caught you, but you didn't put up a fight.

You were placed in Byakuran's room, chained to a chair.

"Why don't you even try to escape, [y/n]-chan?" Byakuran asked you one day. "You're strong. You can go back to the Vongola any time you want to. You can defeat most of the Millefiore by yourself, so why won't you?"

You shrugged. "Everything happens for a reason, so I won't bother trying to escape."

From that moment on, you and Byakuran grew closer to each other.

Eventually, you were transferred to another room, one which you could have to yourself. You weren't chained anymore. You were free to move about in your room.

Byakuran provided you with what you wanted, like video games, a PS3, a 3DS, your favourite snacks, etc.

One day, you were waiting for him to visit you, as he always did. When he arrived, he asked you to dress up.

"Hmm? Where are we going?" you asked after you had finished changing.

"Somewhere…" Byakuran replied mysteriously, adding, "Whatever happens today will determine the future of this world. This is the day we battle the Vongola for the last time."

{The battlefield, 20XX}

You saw everyone there: the Vongola, the Varia, Kokuyo Gang, the Giglio Nero…

Kikyo was on the ground, weak. Bluebell, Zakuro, and Torikabuto were nowhere to be found.

Byakuran kept you to his side as he taunted your brother, Vongola Decimo.

"Give me my sister back, Byakuran!" Tsuna demanded, his Flames getting stronger by the second.

Byakuran rolled his eyes. "As if I actually hurt [y/n]-chan…"

"[y/n]-chan!" Tsuna called out.

You looked at Byakuran as he told you to stay with the Vongola. You hugged him, saying, "Good luck" as you ran towards Tsuna, who wrapped his arms around you.

You felt biased when you told Byakuran "good luck", but you couldn't help it. He wasn't the evil guy your brother had said. He was nice… like an angel…

But, it wasn't as if you wanted him to beat your brother. No, of course not, but... you couldn't help but wonder why he was supposedly evil when he was nothing but nice to you.

A part of you had suspected that he was only using you for whatever reasons he may have in that brain of his. However, another part of you had hope that maybe he really did care about you...

"Stay with Hibari-san, [y/n]." Tsuna said.

He lightly pushed you away as he faced Byakuran.

Hibari, despite being out of character, had held your hand as the battle commenced.

{The battlefield, moments later, 20XX}

Before this had started, Byakuran had killed Bluebell and Zakuro while in the form of Ghost. Byakuran had indirectly killed Yuni. Right now, he was trying to kill your brother. So, why was it that you wanted Byakuran to live, despite all of this?

He was an angel to you, but anyone can be angel to another person…

As you watched him battle, you couldn't help but think that he was a beautiful angel, but that angel was fighting your brother… a fight to the death…

He was like an angel with a shotgun.

At last, Tsuna had used his X-Burner and aimed it at Byakuran. Byakuran said, "Ok. I lose."

Byakuran looked at you, smiled, and said, "I love you, [y/n]-chan…" And with that, he disappeared from the world forever.

You dropped to your knees as tears escaped your eyes. Everyone stared at you with wide eyes, except for the badasses.

Now, you knew. The reason you wanted him to live… was because you loved him, too.

{Vongola HQ, Italy, 20XX}

"Please, [y/n]-chan… Please come out…" Tsuna begged.

You had locked yourself in your room… shut yourself off from the world.

"Please…" Tsuna pleaded. "I'm so sorry…"

Tears fell down your cheek as you closed your eyes, trying to tune him out.

"Go and live, [y/n]-chan…"

Your eyes immediately snapped open as you whispered in a pleading tone, "B-Byakuran?"

You couldn't see him there, so you thought you were just going mad, until a voice said, "No, [y/n]-chan… This is just a fragment of my soul… I love you… So, it truly pains me to see you like this… I don't want to be the reason for your demise. Please, just listen to your brother…"

You shook your head. "No… he's the reason you're dead…"

The voice sighed. "Please… I would tell you to forget about me, but I know that you wouldn't… Just please get along now… for me…?"

You slowly nodded. "Ok... Just so you know, I love you, too."

"I know."

And with that, the voice was heard no more.

You finally opened your door and Tsuna hugged you like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm sorry…" you said, but Tsuna shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry." Tsuna said. "You have every right to shut me out. I killed the one you love."

"Let's just start over, ok?"

"Ok."

**Me: So, how was it? Yeah, I know, it sucks... Um, please review?**


End file.
